Tips for Your First Day at a New Job
So you made a good impression to the hiring manager for the job you wanted. They called you and told you that you now have the job! You negotiated your salary and benefits and you now have a start date. But before you start your first day, its important to have these tips in mind so that you can make a good first impression on your new boss and co-workers. # Review Important Materials: You should review information that you have received from your employer. If you have received the employee handbook, you should review this information that outlines the practices that every employee should abide by at the workplace. # Learn More About The Company and Coworkers: Most likely you would of have researched the company before your interview. Now that your about to start your first day on the job you should now research the company more and learn more about the product. That way you don't have to waste the first week or so learning more about the company products when you are on the job. If you have a social media account like Linkedln. You should review the profiles of those who you might be working with. Understand their roles within the company. # Prepare Your Introduction Pitch: Most likely your new coworkers are going to know what your interest are and previous experience that you bring to your role. You should spend some time before the first day on the job prepping for a quick introduction pitch to give them. # Arrive at Early: Make sure to leave your house at a reasonable time. Do not arrive late to your first day on the job. Make sure to map your house to the company location and add about another 20 min or so onto the time that you think it will take you to get to work. Just in case traffic or bad weather get in the way. # Bring Supplies: Plan on preparing things that you might need on your first day. Any relevant forms of identification that you might need to check in. Bring a pen and notebook just in case you need to take some extra notes. In addition, bring a bag of extra things that you could not do without. For example, extra contacts if you wear them. Water and some small food snacks if needed. # Prep Your Bag the Day Before: Make sure to pack your bag the night before. You don't want to do it before you go to work because, you might forget to pack something important. # Ask Questions: Write down a list of questions that you might think you have the night before. Make sure to ask your supervisor these questions or HR. # Relax: Spend a couple of hours the night before to take a deep breath and relax. Try and ease the nerves before your big day and get a good amount of sleep. # Go to bed early: There is nothing worse than going straight from a college schedule of waking up at 10 am every day to a work schedule where you have to wake up at 5 am. Falling asleep at work, especially on the first day, leaves a horrible first impression of you with your coworkers. Be sure to go to bed early enough to catch at least 8 hours of shut-eye, even if that means going to bed before 10 (I know, its scary). # Make a good impression: When jumping into a new workplace full of professional individuals whom you do not yet know, good first impressions are a must. Avoid obscure jokes and references that would normally flow easily in a college setting, and put the effort towards work. Everyone likes a hard worker, and there's no way better to make everyone think you're a hard worker than to work hard right off the bat. Jump into your first day responsibilities with haste and buckle down, but don't forget to be friendly and likable, too. # Remember names: It is easy to get overwhelmed when starting a new job. You meet an enormous amount of new people who all, coincidentally, have names for you to forget. Make sure when you first hear their name, you repeat it back to them. While it seems like it won't help (because you just heard their name like two seconds ago), it uses a different part of your brain, which helps you remember. # Acronyms: Many work places use acronyms EXTENSIVELY. It is a good idea to make a list of them in your notebook so you can remember them without having to ask the same coworker 1000 times. It will also make you more confident to use them in your own sentences, which will make you feel like you fit into the group more. By: Jordan Foster & TJ Sexton Category:Life Tips